Dorian's GoingAway Party
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story is based off the 8-24-11 Episode of Dorian's Going-Away Party.  There's going to be a BIG surprise!


Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is based off the 8-24-11 Episode of Dorian's Going-Away Party. Enjoy!

~~x~~

Blair wanted to have a wild and exciting party to say good-bye to her dear Aunt Dorian. She gathered all the Cramer women together for the special occasion. Addie was there, as was Kelly and Starr. It was promising to be a very fun and unforgettable party.

Kelly came in, wearing a completely hideous blouse. Kelly too would be leaving soon for London. "Where is the punch, Blair? And the cake?" asked Kelly as she came in and saw all the beautiful decorations.

"I sent Todd out to get the cake. He and John McBain just went to the Bakery to pick it up," responded Blair as she got the chilled punch out of the refridgerator.

"Ohhh good! Aunt Dorian will be so surprised by this party! It's going to knock her socks off!"

"Indeed," said Blair with a secret smile. Aunt Dorian was about to have the time of her life.

Soon all the Cramer women had gathered in Dorian's office. When Dorian walked in, they jumped up from behind the table and yelled, "Surprise!"

Dorian was ecstatic when she saw her family and all the decorations. There were presents and punch... the works. "Ohhh... a party for me? How fun!" Dorian said with sparkling dark eyes.

"Ohhh yes, we could not send you away without a going-away party!" Blair said as she lead her Aunt Dorian over to the table. Dorian sat down with all her family. She was beaming with happiness as everyone was making a fuss over her.

"Here, Aunt Dorian, I got you this present," Starr said as she handed her great-aunt a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Ohhh it's just beautiful!" said Dorian as she opened the package to discover a photo album packed with many photographs of the Cramer women, including the littlest Cramer female, Starr's daughter Hope.

"Thank you, Starr," said Dorian, giving her great-niece a big hug.

After Dorian had opened all the gifts, Blair passed out the glasses of delicious red punch. "This punch is great, Blair," spoke Kelly, after having a little sip. "But where in the world is the cake?"

As if on cue, the French doors of Dorian's office came open and John Mc Bain and Brody Lovett stepped in, wheeling in a giant-sized cake. "Did someone say cake?" John smirked.

"That's SOME cake!" Addie gasped. "Dorian, how are you ever gonna wrap your mouth around that one?"

"I dunno," said Dorian. "I have never seen such a huge... cake before..."

Blair was smirking devilishly as she suddenly dimmed the lights and put on some erotic music. The driving beat of the music made the entire room throb; and to Dorian's shock and surprise, John and Brody began to dance on either side of the cake, their bodies moving enticingly to the sexy music.

"What in the world is going on here?" Dorian exclaimed, as she looked from Kelly to Blair, then back again.

"Don't ask me," Kelly said with a shrug. "This had to be Blair's idea."

"Ohhh Aunt Dorian, have a little fun," Blair laughed, her eyes rivetted onto John's magnificent body. The man may not have a lot of brains, but he sure made up for it in sex-appeal.

Dorian didn't know what to think as suddenly a large crack appeared in her cake and a hand came snaking out as though to grab her. "What the-?" Dorian gasped, jumping back a little.

All eyes were on the cake as the rest of the arm came through, followed by the tall, gorgeous body of Todd Manning. "Dad?" Starr cried out, seeing her father standing there, covered in bits of cake and frosting.

The cake was now mutilated as most of it was on Todd. Dorian's eyes swept his sexy form, noticing he wasn't wearing much for clothing. In fact, her former nephew-in-law was practically naked.

"Hi ladies," Todd smirked as he began licking his arm to wipe away the traces of cake and frosting that clung to his skin.

"Is this some sort of a naughty prank?" Dorian cried out, not knowing what to think as Brody and John began to dance around the cake.

"Take it off!" Addie cried out, enjoying the show very much. She didn't get out of St. Ann's much, but she was sure having fun today.

To Dorian's horror, Brody and John started doing just that. John stripped off his t-shirt, throwing it to the floor. Brody unbuttoned his shirt slowly, then eased it off his shoulders. Kelly couldn't help it; her mouth started to water. She started fanning herself with a plate as she was trying her best to calm down.

Blair was loving every minute of it. She went up to John and grabbed him and kissed him. John didn't protest as she practically threw herself into his arms. Blair had kissed almost every guy in Llanview last week. So, why not John now?

"Blair! Ohhh my God!" Dorian cried out, staring at her niece who was playing tongue-tag with John. Meanwhile, Todd had climbed up on the table, his hips moving sensuously to the beat of the sexy song. Starr averted her eyes as she couldn't believe the utter audacity of her crazy parents.

"Wow, they never have parties like this in London," spoke Kelly, feeling a bit faint from all the wild excitement.

Addie made a quick dash for Brody, feeling his firm biceps. "You are a fine-looking young man," she said, gazing at his fantastic form.

Brody just grinned at her, glad that he, John and Todd had livened up this little party. A moment later, David walked in, seeing the half-naked men and his wife in the thick of it.

"Dorian, what the hell is going on in here?" he demanded.

"I dunno, David... but will you please take me upstairs to bed now?" she asked him as she couldn't take another second of the throbbing music and the erotic dancing. Her niece sure knew how to throw a party. One thing was for certain, Dorian would be leaving Llanview with a smile.


End file.
